How Starlight Became a Princess
by COM123
Summary: This is an Unofficial Repair and Continuation From The FanFiction "How Starlight Became a Princess Part 1" By PastaRastaMasta i thought it was a good Concept and I Tried to Make it More Kid Friendly so anyone Can Read. P.s if you have any thoughts on this Feel Free to Share it to me I'm Really new to Writing Fanfiction So Criticism and Suggestions even Mean Criticism is ok with me


Unofficial Repair and Continuation From "How Starlight Became a Princess Part 1" By PastaRastaMasta i Kinda like the Concept so i Decided to make a more Kid Friendly Version Consider this an Unofficial AU or AT After Season 6 and Before Season 7(Except for the Ending) and English is Not My First Language so Probably There will be Grammar and Spelling Errors Other than that Enjoy.

P.s if You Wish to Criticize or point out Mistakes and Give me Some Feedback i wont mind This was only written for fun anyways.

* * *

How Starlight Became a Princess

(Repair) (Unofficial Continuation)

After Returning from The Sunset Festival along with Saving Her Friends and the Princesses from Queen Chrysalis, she was in the library Reading Some Books for Her Friendship Lessons Tomorrow When Suddenly Spike Came in Surprising Starlight a bit

"uh, Starlight?" Spike Said to Her

"ahh! Oh, Spike its just you." Starlight Replied jumping Knocking down some of her Books.

"oh, Sorry didn't know you were Studying sorry." Spike Apologized while Helping Her Clean up Her books.

"no, it's okay." Starlight Said while putting the fallen books back.

"so, what's up?" Starlight asked Spike Placing the last book on the table.

"oh, uh Sunburst's is Outside He's waiting for you." Spike said to her.

"Really huh I wonder why he's here? can you just Tell him to Come in?" Starlight asked Spike.

"Sure." Spike answered and Left The room.

Starlight Continued to Study and Finish her Reports as Sunburst Came into The Room.

"Hey, Starlight." Sunburst Greeted.

"oh, Hey Sunburst." Starlight Greeted Back while Continuing to Finish Her Reports.

"what are you doing?" Sunburst asked.

"oh, you know Just Finishing up A Friendship lesson." Starlight Replied Continuing to write.

"You Know you just Saved Everypony from Queen Chrysalis you can Relax a bit." Sunburst Suggested.

"I know it's just been a Really Tense week." Starlight said putting Down her Pen.

"Well since you're here how about we go get Lunch?" Starlight asked Sunburst.

"Sure, I could go for something to eat." Sunburst Answered.

"Alright Let me Just put These Books Back." Starlight said putting the books back.

As She was putting the books back She Spotted a Book She had Never Seen Before it had a golden cover and a lock made of Diamond she pulled it out and Showed it to Sunburst.

"Hey, I've Never seen This Book Before any idea what it is? Starlight asked Sunburst.

"Hmm I've Never Seen it Either." Sunburst Answered while adjusting his Glasses.

"Looks like there's a lock on it." Starlight added.

"Yeah I've Never seen a lock made out of Diamond Before." Sunburst Finished.

"Hmm I wonder if there is a key somewhere around here?" Starlight Questioned.

"I don't know Let's look around." Sunburst Suggested.

They Begin Looking Around the Library Then Starlight Spotted a weird Button she pressed it and Suddenly Two bookshelves opened revealing a Diamond Key.

"Hmm I wonder if Twilight Knows About This." Starlight Asked Herself

"Well Let's see what this Book Is about." Sunburst said to Starlight after putting the book on the table.

"Yeah." Starlight said unlocking the book.

After Opening the Book There was a Flash and a massive burst of white light that Knocked back Sunburst and Starlight back Starlight Recovered First and Quickly move to Aid Sunburst.

"Sunburst! Are you Okay?" Starlight said checking on him.

"Yeah I'm okay, but There's Something Different about you." Sunburst said Assuring Starlight he was Fine.

"what are you talking about?" Starlight asked Confused at what Sunburst Just said.

"Look at your sides." Sunburst said to Starlight.

Starlight Looked at her Sides and saw a pair of Pegasus wings She Immediately began panicking and Asking Sunburst for Help.

"what In the Name of Celestia Happened? Why Do I Suddenly Have wings? Was it That Book? Sunburst You Got to Help Me, hahuhahuhahuhahu." Starlight Questioned Sunburst While Panicking.

"Woah-Woah Starlight Calm down." Sunburst Said Shaking Her Trying to Calm Her Down.

"Hahuhahu, Yeah-Yeah alright ok I'm fine now thanks." Starlight Responded Calming Herself Down

"Don't Worry We'll Figure it out Let's Check That book ag…." Sunburst said Pointing to where the Book was.

"What It's Gone, what do we Do Now? Hahuhahuhahu." Starlight said Panicking again.

"Calm Down Starlight!" Sunburst said Hugging Her Tightly to Calm Her Down again.

"Hahuhahuhahu, okay-okay I'm Fine Now" Starlight said to Sunburst.

"Ok Now let's go find some ans…." Sunburst Told Starlight.

Suddenly they Hear Twilight and Spike coming From the Hallway.

"Uh oh Sunburst you got to Hide My wings." Starlight said tugging at Sunburst Coat.

"Alright, Here." Sunburst said Handing Her his Coat to hide Her wings.

"Hey, are you to Okay? We Saw A Flash Coming from Here." Twilight asked Them Both.

"No were okay Nothings wrong Here." Starlight answered.

"Then why are you Wearing Sunburst's Coat?" Spike Asked.

"Well that uh…." Starlight said thinking of an answer.

"She looked Cold Before, So I lend Her my Coat." Sunburst Intercepted.

"Well I got a Letter from The Princesses They want to award you, Trixie, Thorax and Discord For your Bravery." Twilight Explained to Them.

"wow That Sounds Great." Starlight said Pretending to Smile.

"okay Now if you'll Excuse us Starlight and I need to go." Sunburst said to Twilight while Dragging Starlight out

"okay well Congratulations Starlight and See you later." Twilight said to Them as Their leaving.

They both left The Castle and Headed to The Forest

"okay so any Ideas?" Starlight asked.

"I Really Don't Know Maybe the Princesses might have Answers." Sunburst Replied back.

"ughh I wish we Still had That book Maybe it Could give the answers?" Starlight Questioned Herself in Frustration.

"Hey, Starlight what are you Doing Here?" a mysterious Voice asked.

They saw Behind Them Was Trixie walking up to Them.

"Trixie what are you Doing Here?" Starlight asked.

"I Just asked you that Weren't you doing a Report or Something?" Trixie asked Back.

"Well were Having a bit of a Problem now What are you Doing Here?" Starlight Answered and asked Back.

"I was Practicing Some Of my Tricks when I Suddenly heard you talking and who's this?" Trixie answered back and asked looking at Sunburst.

"Greetings I'm Sunburst I'm a Friend of Starlight." Sunburst Greeted.

"A Pleasure I am The Great and Powerful Trixie The Greatest Magician in all of Equestria." Trixie greeted To Sunburst.

"She's always like this." Starlight Whispered to Sunburst.

"So, what were you two talking about before?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"you think we should tell her?" Sunburst whispered at Starlight.

"I Guess maybe She Knows Somepony who can Help." Starlight Whispered Back at Sunburst.

"Help with What?" Trixie Asked.

Starlight Took off Sunburst's Coat Revealing Her Wings to Trixie.

"This." Starlight answered While Showing Her Wings.

"what? Where Did you Get Wings?" Trixie asked in Shock.

"It's a long Story." Starlight said to Her

She and Sunburst Started Explaining to Trixie about the mysterious book that They thought Gave Starlight Her wings.

"so that Technically makes you an Alicorn doesn't it?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"I Guess it Does but how do I get rid of These wings?" Starlight asked back at Them.

"I don't know anypony who can help with this how about you Sunburst?" Trixie asked Sunburst

"well I suggested We Go to Canterlot and Find Some information." Sunburst said to Trixie.

"Alright Then Let's go." Trixie said to Them.

"wait your Coming with us?" Starlight asked

"of course, you're a Friend and Friends always Help Each other now Let's go." Trixie said to them both.

Trixie grabbed Her Cart and They all Headed to Canterlot Hopefully to Find an answer to all this.

"So Where do we Start?" Trixie asked Them.

"How about The Princesses They Might Know Something about this." Sunburst Suggested.

"Alright but let's lay it on Them lightly." Starlight said to them still covering Her Wings.

They Headed to The Royal Palace and Met up With the Princess.

"ahh Starlight Welcome it's a Surprise to See you Here I thought you would be in Ponyville Preparing for The Ceremony, What Brings You to Canterlot?" Celestia Asked them.

"Well you See…." Starlight Said Trying to find an Explanation.

"We're Looking For information on a Golden book With a Diamond lock Do you know Anything about it Your majesty?" Sunburst Covered and asked her.

"hmmm, I Don't have any Knowledge about That book however you are Free to Search Around the Royal Library For it." Celestia Suggested to them.

"Really Thank you Your Majesty." Starlight Thanked the Princess.

"Yes, Thank you your Majesty." The Rest said to Her.

"of Course, Now follow me." Celestia said while Standing up

Celestia Led Them to The Royal Library to look for information and Told the Guard to let them all in.

"alright ponies here it is The Royal Library You Can Search all you want if you need me I'll be in the Throne room." Celestia Said To them and left the room.

"alright Thanks Princess." Starlight said thanking Celestia.

"I got to get this coat of me wonder how Pegasus's Get used to having wings?" Starlight Questioned Herself.

"Well most Pegasus's Never Hide Their wings." Sunburst answered.

"he's Right you know." Trixie Concluded.

"well Whatever Let's Get to It." Starlight said to them.

Without another word Starlight, Trixie and Sunburst Looked Around the Library For answers, After Searching Through Hundreds of Scrolls and Books Without yielding any Result it was Getting Late.

"Yawn… Starlight it's Getting late Let's Try again Tomorrow." Trixie Suggested.

"Yeah We've Search Almost all of these Books And so far, nothing Let's Call it a night." Sunburst Suggested to Starlight.

"You guys can go ahead I'm going to stay a bit Longer." Starlight said Continuing to Look for information.

"you know what Trixie you can go on ahead I'll Stay Here and Accompany Starlight." Sunburst whispered to Trixie.

"Ok I'll see you and Starlight Tomorrow." Trixie whispered and left.

Trixie Left and Sunburst Told Starlight That He'd accompany Her Throughout the Night, they continue Their Research for about a few more hours Sunburst Found Something about the book. Before Realizing that Starlight had Fallen asleep.

"Hey Starlight, I think I found Somet…." He Called Starlight but She was fast asleep.

He Handed her his Coat To warm Her and Fell asleep next to Her in The Library, The Next Morning Starlight woke up first.

"Yawn…. What Happened last night? When Did I Fall asleep? Where am I?" She asked Herself.

She looked Next to Her and Saw Sunburst Sleeping next to Her and She was Wearing Sunburst's coat She Blushed a Bit, She Tried to Remove it when Suddenly Sunburst Woke up.

"Oh yawn… Morning Starlight." Sunburst Greeted Sunlight While Waking up.

"Y-Yeah Morning." Starlight Greeted Still Blushing.

"So How long Have you been Here?" Starlight asked Sunburst.

"All Night You fell asleep When I Found Something, come here." Sunburst said showing what he found

Sunburst Showed Starlight a Scroll That contains a bit of information on the Mysterious Golden book but it was Damaged and some are Unreadable So they try To Decipher them Until Suddenly Trixie and Princess Celestia came in.

"Have you two been here all night?" Celestia asked Them she Then saw Starlight's wings since she took of Sunburst's Coat.

"Uh oh." Sunburst, Trixie and Starlight thought.

"Starlight I Didn't know that you Became an Alicorn why didn't you Tell me? Is That why you are looking for That book you told me Yesterday?" Celestia Asked Starlight.

"Well uhh…" Starlight Said Trying to Find an Explanation.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sunburst answered For Starlight.

"its fine I'm just Surprised that There is Another Alicorn After Twilight, Does She know about This?" Celestia asked Calming Down Starlight.

"No, Were The only Ponies That Know" Trixie Answered for Starlight who was Still calming Down.

"and I think it's Best that none of the other Ponies know for now." Starlight Answered back.

"Alright I Respect Your wish, now you say you ponies are looking for a Book?" Celestia Assured and asked Them.

"Yes, it's this one." Starlight said Showing Her a picture of the book.

Celestia took a closer look at the picture of the book.

"Sorry Starlight but I Haven't the Feintest idea What that book is." Celestia said Regretting

"Its okay Your Majesty I Know you can't Help with Everything." Starlight said Disappointingly

"But Maybe Luna knows Hold on, Sister are you There?" Celestia said Calling Princess Luna.

"Yes Sister, is There Something Wrong?" Luna Said Entering the Library.

Luna Entered Seeing Sunburst, Trixie, Celestia and Starlight with Her Wings Showing.

"What happened? Why Does Starlight Glimmer Have wings Now? How Did She Become an Alicorn?" Luna Asked Celestia.

"I'll Explain Everything." Sunburst Said Raising his Hooves.

Sunburst Explained what happen to Princess Luna, Princess Celestia who didn't Know what Fully Happened yet.

"and That's why We're Here, So Princess Luna Do you Know What this book is" Sunburst Asked Luna.

"Let me Have A Closer look." Luna Said Taking the Scroll For a closer look.

"Ah I See It's the Ragus Factorum apparently it Can Give you a Blessing or A Curse Depending on The Situation." Luna Answered.

"Well Do you Know how to Undo it's Magic Your Majesty?" Starlight asked Luna.

"Afraid not This book is Just as Mysterious as its Magic it Appears and Disappears at any time and We Don't Know Where it goes This Picture was Drawn by the last Pony Who Saw it 1000 Years ago." Luna Explained to Them.

"So, I'm like this From Now on?" Starlight asked back.

"Maybe but There is a Temple in South Equestria Where You Ponies may be able to Find an answer." Luna Said to Starlight Handing Her a map.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Starlight said Thanking Her.

"it was no trouble at all And You Don't have to call me Your Majesty Anymore You are now A Princess Just like Me, Celestia, Twilight and Caydence." Luna Ensured Her.

"Just one Question though Why Did that Book Came to me?" Starlight asked The Princesses

"Maybe Because we Saved Everypony from Queen Chrysalis." Trixie Answered.

"maybe I got to think This Trough Thanks Again Your Majesty's." Starlight said Leaving the Library.

"Well Thank you your Majesty's." Sunburst and Trixie Said leaving with Starlight

"So, Does Princess Twilight Know?" Luna Asked Her Sister.

"No, shall we Prepare a Coronation Ceremony for Starlight?" Celestia asked Her sister.

"of Course, We Can have it After the Award Ceremony." Luna suggested.

"I'll begin making Preparations." Celestia says back.

They Headed back to Ponyville and as They're Heading Back to The Castle They Saw the Other Ponies in Front of the Castle Door.

"uh oh They can't See my wings Got any ideas?" Starlight asked Trixie or Sunburst.

"Well you Could Teleport into your Room." Trixie Suggested to her.

"Okay." Starlight said back at Them.

She Used Her Magic and Teleported into Her Room She grabbed Maps Charts and Travelling gear Needed then Immediately Teleported back out to Sunburst and Trixie.

"Alright got Everything uhh mind if I Crash with you tonight?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"Sure, but it might be a little Tight especially with the Two of you." Trixie said to Them.

"Don't worry I can Sleep Outside I Guess, Starlight?" Sunburst said asking Starlight.

"well I guess I Can." Starlight Responded.

"Alright So Where are we Going Exactly." Trixie asked Starlight and Sunburst.

"According to This the Temple is Somewhere in Southern Equestria quite the Distance it will take us a day or two to head There." Starlight Explained Looking at the map Luna Gave her.

"Great We Can go tomorrow Morning." Sunburst said to All of them.

Later that night Starlight and Sunburst Stayed with Trixie at her Travelling Wagon they Camped Just outside Ponyville with only a Small fire as a Source of light.

"you know you two Don't have to Do this." Starlight Told Them

"No, I -we Insist You're our Friend and Friends Stick Together." Trixie said assuring her.

"She's Right and also I want to do Research on This Book as well." Sunburst Added.

"Thanks, Everypony." Starlight Thanked Them.

"No Problem now its Getting late How about We all Go to Bed" Sunburst Suggested.

"I Couldn't agree more Yawn… Good night You two." Trixie Said to them and Headed into her Wagon.

"Well I'm going to Bed to Goodnight Sunburst." Starlight said to Him.

As Starlight got into her Sleeping Bag She was Struggling to Get Comfortable Mostly Because of Her New Wings.

"I don't Know How Pegasus's Manage to Sleep with Wings." Starlight Complained to Herself trying to Sleep

Starlight Manage to Get some Sleep to Have Enough Energy for Tomorrow, the Next Day they were up early and Started the long March to South Equestria.

"Its going to Be a Long Journey." Trixie Said to Them.

"Yeah, but I always Wondered How Pegasus's Fly." Sunburst Said looking at Starlight.

"what?" Starlight asked looking back at Them.

As the Day was coming to an End They Stopped at an Open Field to Make Camp For the night and Sunburst and Trixie were Helping Starlight as She Try to Fly.

"Alright Let's Try this again." Starlight said as She Flapped her wings.

She managed to get off the Ground for a while before Falling Back down.

"oof." She said Crashing to the Ground.

"Starlight you okay?" Sunburst said Checking on her.

"yeah, I'm okay, if These wings Stay I'm asking Rainbow Dash for Flying Lesson's." Starlight said back to Them.

"yeah Even I Don't Know A lot about Flying." Trixie said to her.

"Well we have a while Before Sundown so I'm Trying a few more times." Starlight said to them.

Starlight Tried Flying a few more times and Finally managed to Stay of the Ground and Go Forward and Backward, After Dinner They talked for a while.

"Well I mean it Could be Worse." Sunburst said After Cleaning The plates.

"Well We don't have a lot, but it will have to do." Trixie Said to them

"what do you think Starlight?" Trixie Called to Starlight

"huh? oh yeah sure." Starlight said to them then going back to thinking.

"She's Really Thinking a lot Recently." Sunburst Whispered to Trixie.

"I Know She never thinks this much." Trixie whispered back.

"well She is Feeling a lot of Pressure you know after Becoming an Alicorn and all." Sunburst whispered back to Trixie.

"I'll go talk to her." Trixie Said to Sunburst.

"Alright Good luck." Sunburst said wishing Trixie luck.

Trixie Came to Starlight who was Sitting Down Thinking About Something.

"Hey Starlight mind if I Sit Here?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"oh uh, Sure." Starlight answered.

"So, what are you Thinking about?" Trixie asked

"I'm Just Thinking About Twilight and The Others they Don't Know Where We're Going, and I Didn't, Come Home Yesterday So She Might be Worried about Where I've gone" Starlight Told Trixie.

"well Don't worry To Much Maybe Princess Celestia Would Have told Her." Trixie Assured Her.

"yeah-yeah, Thanks Trixie Sorry for Worrying you." Starlight said Apologizing to Trixie.

"No Problem Were Friends and you can Always Tell Me if you have Any Problems." Trixie said assuring her Friend.

"Thanks Trixie." Starlight said Thanking Her Friend.

"Hey, it's Getting late I'm Going to Bed, Goodnight Starlight." Trixie said to Her and Headed to Her Wagon.

Trixie Headed inside her wagon and Starlight Decided to Head to Bed She went To Her Sleeping Bag and Started to Lay Down She Had Gotten used to Sleeping with Wings on her back Suddenly Sunburst came and Lay down in the other Sleeping bag.

"Hey Starlight, you awake?" Sunburst asked Her.

"I am Now Is Something Wrong? Starlight said Back at Sunburst.

"No-No, I just want to ask you Something." Sunburst said To Starlight.

"What is it?" Starlight asked Him.

"Do you Have A Special Somepony?" Sunburst Mumbled to her while blushing.

"What?" Starlight Asked Him back.

"Uh, Never Mind Good Night Starlight." Sunburst Said To her and Went to Sleep.

"okay, Good Night Sunburst." She Said Going to Bed as Well.

Starlight Quickly Fell asleep again She was Still Confused What Sunburst Just Said but She Had A Dream Where She Chased the Book and it was Flying away So She Flew to Catch it and As She was Chasing The Book Suddenly Princess Luna Came into Her Dream.

"Greetings Starlight Glimmer." Princess Luna Greeted Starlight in Her Dreams.

"Princess Luna What are you Doing Here?" Starlight asked Seeing Luna.

"Dreams Are my Domain Starlight Glimmer." Princess Luna said to her.

"oh, it's Just a Dream." She said In Relieve.

"Indeed, I Came to Check on You and it Seems you are Following That Map I Gave you." Luna Said Back to Her.

"Okay Did you Tell Twilight Where I Went?" Starlight asked Luna.

Luna Simply Shook Her Head.

"oh, Did Twilight Ask about me or anything?" Starlight asked Back.

"She Has Been Sending Letters to My Sister Since This Morning asking Where you are." Luna answered.

"She must Really be Worried." Starlight Said to Herself.

"Indeed, now if you'll Excuse Me I have Many More Dreams To watch over." Luna Said to her

Luna Left Starlight's Dream and She Continued to Dream Peacefully, The Next Morning Comes and Sunburst and Trixie Were Already Having Breakfast.

"ah Starlight Good Morning." Sunburst Said inviting Her To join them For Breakfast.

"yeah." Starlight said as she sat next to sunburst her Face began to heat up.

"So, did you Sleep well Last night?" Trixie Asked.

"yeah, Princess Luna Came into my Dream." Starlight Said to Them.

"Really What Did She Say?" Sunburst asked.

"Not Much but Twilight's Worried about me She Has Been Sending Letters to Princess Celestia all day Yesterday." Starlight Said to Them.

"well We Should Be able to Sleep in a Town Tonight at Least." Trixie said to Them.

"alright Let's Finish Up and Continue." Starlight Concluded.

They Finish up Breakfast and Packed up Camp, they Started Continuing Their Journey on The Road, Starlight Continued to Practice Her Flying She was Getting Better at Every Try and Soon She was able to Fly a Good Distance Without tiering Herself out or Falling to the Ground, They Made it To the Town Before Sundown They Stopped Just outside of town.

"So, Trixie you got a Spare Coat?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"Sorry This is the only Cape I Have." Trixie Answered.

"Don't worry Here You can Borrow mine Until We leave again." Sunburst Said Putting his Coat on Her.

"Thanks." Starlight Said Thanking Him.

They Entered the Town at Sundown So Not Many Ponies Were out They Decided to Find a Place to Sleep, and They Found an inn To Sleep for The Night.

"alright So Anypony know Where to Go Next?" Trixie Asked Them.

"well According to the Map, it's Not Far from Here, we can check it Tomorrow." Starlight answered.

"Alright we Better Get some Rest Then, Good Night you two." Trixie said to Them and Headed to Bed

"Alright Good Night Trixie." Sunburst and Starlight said to her.

"So, it's Just us Now." Starlight said to Sunburst.

"Yeah I Guess So." Sunburst Said Back.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me Yesterday?" Starlight Asked Him

"what? oh that I Kind of thought you Forgot about it." Sunburst answered.

"a lady Never Forgets so what is it you want to ask me?" Starlight Asked Back.

"it's Nothing but I wanted to ask, after this Would you like to Come to my Workshop in The Crystal Empire I have Something I Want to Show you?" Sunburst asked her.

"okay Sure what is it?" Starlight asked back.

"it's a Surprise Just you wait." Sunburst answered

"alright yawn… it's Getting late I'm going to Bed See you Tomorrow." Starlight said to sunburst and Headed to Bed.

"Yeah Good Night." Sunburst said to her before heading to Bed.

They all went to bed Starlight Was At least More Comfortable Now Since They Were Sleeping with a bed Rather than the Ground Still She Was still in Thought about this book She May Not be able to Reverse its magic but at least it would give her some answers for all this.

The Next Day Sunburst and Starlight Was Triangulating the Location on the Map when suddenly Trixie Came in.

"You Two Have been Here all morning Checking That map Did You Figure Out Where the Temple is?" Trixie asked Them.

"No, this is A Really old map it says There's a Temple Near the Ravine here." Sunburst Responded.

"well I'm Going out to get our dinner I'll be Back Before sundown." Trixie told Them.

"Starlight why Don't You go with Her?" Sunburst Suggested.

"What? Are you sure you can Do this by yourself?" Starlight asked Him.

"of Course, now go Accompany Her She's Your Friend." Sunburst urged Starlight

"Thanks Sunburst." Starlight said to him leaving.

"No Problem." Sunburst said and Continued looking at maps and charts.

"Hey, Trixie wait up." Starlight Called to her Grabbing a coat To Cover her wings.

They Go Around Town Doing some Shopping and Starlight got a new coat for herself and asked Around for information on The Temple Most of The Local Ponies Say that its just a Legend until They approach a Small Vegetable Stand.

"Excuse me Young Ladies Do you want Some Fresh Vegetables for a Good Price" the Sales Pony Called to Them.

"oh, No thank you sir." Starlight Said to the pony.

"oh, Too bad." The Pony Said Disappointingly.

"anyway, do you Know anything about a Temple near here?" Starlight asked him.

"Hmm oh That Temple its just East of here in that forest over there" The Salespony Said pointing to the Entrance of a Forest.

"Thanks." Starlight said to The Salespony.

"No Problem." The Salespony said back as they're Leaving.

"Well At least We Know Where it is." Trixie assured Starlight

As They were walking back to the inn on the hill a Cart came loose and Started Rolling down the hill.

"Do you hear Something?" Trixie asked Starlight

They looked ahead and saw a Cart Rolling Down They Immediately Dodge out of the way.

"Trixie! you okay?" Starlight Said Checking on her.

"yeah I'm fine but look!" Trixie said pointing to some Filli's playing on the path of the oncoming cart.

Starlight Immediately galloped towards the Filli's but the Cart was going faster than her without thinking to much She Removed Her Coat and Flew down and Got them out of the way just in time as the cart Crashed near a building.

"Phew That was Close, You Filli's okay?" Starlight asked them

"Yes Ms…" They said to her.

"Starlight Glimmer." She said her name to them.

Everyone came out to see what happened and saw a Crashed cart and Starlight with Her wings Though She didn't notice until The Filli's Mother Came to Get Her Children.

"My Baby's, Thank you." The Mother said Thanking Starlight.

"no Problem I Just Did what Anypony would have done." Starlight assured the Mother.

"still Thank you Ms?" she said not Knowing Starlight's name

"Starlight Glimmer." Starlight answered.

"Well Thank you Ms…. I mean Princess Starlight." She said after Seeing Starlight's Wings.

She was Confused Why the Mother Called Her A Princess but Then She Realized that She took off her Coat and Now Her Wings are Showing.

Everypony in the crowd started surrounding The Scene, She did manage to leave the Scene Peacefully and By Sundown she Met up With Trixie in Front of the inn.

"Phew You're okay What about Those Filli's?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"They're okay." Starlight Answered.

"oh good." Trixie said Breathing a sigh of Relieve.

"Did you Get my Coat?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"No Sorry You Ran so fast and You're Coat just flew away." Trixie told Her.

"Great now I Can't Travel inconspicuously." Starlight said Sarcastically.

"oh well Let's Have Dinner Sunburst and I were Waiting for you." Trixie Told Starlight.

"That sounds Nice." Starlight said back to her.

Starlight and the others talked about what happened today While Having Dinner as Sunburst Share His Discovery and Starlight told Sunburst what Happened today and the information That they got From the Salespony and it Matches the Clues and Information from Sunburst's Discovery So They Confirmed the location and Decided to Head to it first thing in the morning.

"So, we now Know Where We're going." Starlight Concluded.

"Exactly Let's Get Some Sleep We Got to Leave Early tomorrow." Sunburst Suggested.

"I Agree Let's go to bed." Trixie said to them

"Wait Trixie Do you mind I want to talk to you." Starlight Called Trixie.

"Ok, Sure." Trixie Responded.

"Well get some rest you two Goodnight." Sunburst said to them and Headed to the Bedroom.

"so, what is it?" Trixie asked Her.

"Well you see I've been Feeling Strange around Sunburst Recently thought I ask you do you know anything about this?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"What kind of Feelings?" Trixie asked back.

"Well ever Since We Returned from Canterlot I have a Strange feeling that when I'm Close to Sunburst my face Begins to Heat up." Starlight answered Trixie's Question

"oh that." She said to her while smirking.

"Yeah so do you know anything about This?" Starlight asked again.

"That's Easy you have a Crush on him." Trixie answered.

"w-w-what?" Starlight Responded While Blushing.

"Like I said You have A Crush on Sunburst." Trixie Said back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Starlight Said back at her Still Blushing.

"Well the Feelings You Told Me Is the Feeling of having a Crush." Trixie said to her.

"R-Really?" Starlight asked her

"Really, you Should ask Him out after this." Trixie Suggested to her.

Starlight Began Blushing out of Control at the thought of this

"Well it's Getting late Let's Get to bed." Trixie said Calming Starlight down.

"Yeah let's go" Starlight said as her Blush died down.

They both Headed to their Bedroom and went peacefully to Sleep Starlight had a Weird Dream in which She goes trough her whole life with sunburst Before Luna interrupted.

"Greetings Again Starlight Glimmer." Luna Greeted

"Princess Luna? Oh, it's just another Dream." Starlight Concluded.

"Indeed, But I Sense You Have Some Troubled Feelings." Luna said to her.

"Well Trixie told me that I Have a crush on Sunburst, but I don't know." Starlight told Luna.

"hmmm Well What do you Feel About Sunburst?" Luna Asked Her.

"Well I Like Him but as a Friend I mean He is Kind and Smart also he Helped me reach this far and Helped Me Learn to fly but I don't know." Starlight told Luna

"Well all I can say Trust Your Feelings, now if You'll Excuse me more Dreams Require my attention, Farewell Starlight Glimmer." Luna Said and left her dream.

Starlight Slept peacefully For the Rest of the Night Early in the morning They Started to head towards the Ravine.

"Well let's See The map Says That the Ravine Should be this way." Sunburst said looking at the map.

"I think this is it." Trixie said looking at the Ravine They're approaching.

Starlight and Sunburst looked up from the map and See the Ravine they can catch a Glimpse of the Temple Entrance inside the Ravine.

"So, this is it then." Starlight said looking at the Entrance.

"Yeah Let's go." Sunburst said to Them.

Trixie left Her Cart at the Entrance and they all Enter The gorge They approach the Temple door But No matter how Hard They Tried the Door wouldn't Budge so They look around for Anything That can Help them open it.

"Alright any Other ideas?" Trixie Asked back at them.

"How about we Teleport inside?" Sunburst Suggested.

"alright hang on" Starlight said to them.

Starlight Tried to Teleport them inside but it Keeps Taking her back to the Entrance of the Ravine.

"I Guess the Temple has a way of blocking Teleportation." Sunburst Concluded.

"Alright Let's look around maybe There's a Secret Way to Open it." Starlight said to them.

They Search Around the Area Looking for Something to Open it Until They Found Something Written on a rock next The Door.

"Hey, You two Better look at This." Trixie called to Them lifting a Fallen Rock with Writing on it.

"You found Something?" Starlight asked Hopefully.

"I Think so, Come look." Trixie called them.

Sunburst and Starlight helped Trixie Lift the Fallen Sone Back up and They all see some Strange Writing.

"Hmm I wonder what These Writings say?" Trixie asked Nobody in Particular.

"Let's See." Sunburst said Adjusting his Glasses.

Sunburst Took a quick look at the Text but It was Written in an old Language that he couldn't Understand.

"So?" Starlight and Trixie asked looking at Sunburst.

"Nothing Sorry." Sunburst Answered.

As They were looking at the Stone Starlight Stepped up to the Stone Suddenly She began to Glow Along with the Stone when the light faded The Door Began opening.

"Well That's Convenient." Trixie said Sarcastically.

"Well Shall we?" Sunburst Asked Them

"I Guess." Starlight Answered.

They all Entered the Temple inside was a large hallway With Unlit Torches on Both Sides.

"This Place is Really Creepy." Trixie Said Shaking in fear.

"I know but there are so many interesting paintings on the wall."

"Hey Sunburst, what does that look like to you?" Starlight asked Pointing to a Carving of The Book.

They walked up to the Carving which was up a Group of Stairs and at the top was a door larger than the front one.

"Wow." Trixie said looking at the Carving.

"yeah wow." Starlight continued.

"Hmm Let's Try opening it." Sunburst said after not seeing a Stone like the one on the outside.

They all use their magic to open the Carved door which Surprisingly was lighter than the Front door.

"huh that was easy." Trixie said looking at the opened door.

"Be careful Everypony." Starlight said to them.

They nodded at Each other and enter the Chamber, inside was another huge hall and in the Center was the book Standing on a Pedestal at the Center of the room.

"There it is." Starlight pointed

"Be Careful There could be Traps around." Sunburst Warned them.

"Alright." Trixie and Starlight said at the Same time.

They approach the book but as Starlight was Going to open it the book Disappeared Again.

"Again, what Happened?" Starlight Questioned.

"Well met Starlight Glimmer." A mysterious Voice Called.

They all looked around looking for where the voice come from, Suddenly A White Unicorn Appeared At the other End of the room and He was Holding the book.

"What? what are you…?" Starlight asked.

"This Book is where You Wish to find answers, this Book you may now inherit." The pony answered.

Starlight Stepped Forward and the pony Stopped Her.

"But there is a test." The Pony said.

"what Test?" She asked.

He Casted a Shockwave That Knocked Sunburst and Trixie Back out the Door.

"Sunburst! Trixie!" Starlight said to them Before the door Closed.

"Starlight!" Trixie and Sunburst Called as The Door Closed.

"Come on We Got to Get Her out of there." Sunburst Said Trying to open it with his magic.

"it won't budge." Trixie said Pulling with all her Strength.

"Now What?" Sunburst asked.

Meanwhile inside Starlight was Facing the Pony Alone.

"open the door." Starlight said to the pony.

"You Must Defeat me." The pony said.

Starlight shook her Head in confusion.

"Now Prepare Yourself." The pony Finished

He attacked Starlight with a Burst of light which Knocked her Back Temporarily She Got up and Strike him with an Energy Blast from Her horn, but it had Little Effect on him.

"Show me your Magical Strength Starlight Glimmer." The pony Taunted.

Starlight Merely Stayed Silent.

She Dogged A Second Light Blast and Flew over The Projectiles Managing to Freeze one of the Pony's Hoof to the Ground.

"Yes, this is The Strength I'm Looking for." The Pony Told Starlight.

Starlight landed and Simply Strike him Again with another Blast From her horn.

"is That the Best you got?" Starlight Said to him.

Then he was gone She Circled Round looking For Him then Suddenly he appeared Behind Starlight.

"This book Contains many Powers, Powers Beyond you're Understanding, Just as You Cast Your magic So do I Cast Anything into Existence." The pony Explained.

"So, you can Create Anything You want?" Starlight asked him.

"Indeed, and now This power Can be yours to inherit." The pony Said.

Before Starlight could ask again the pony Attacked Again She Shielded the attack and Began attacking again She continued Fighting For a while until a Bolt From Her Horn Found its mark and the pony Fell She Rushed to the Pony to offer aid to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked Checking on the pony.

He opened his eyes and immediately teleported to The Pedestal.

"Starlight Glimmer Forgive me I was Merely doing my Job for the Ragus Factorum to find a New Wielder." The pony Said to her.

"I Forgive you I guess?" Starlight said Confused.

"You Cannot Truly Forgive Me nor Do I Expect you too just Know That you are now the Trusted Wielder of this book, Farewell Starlight Glimmer." He Said and Disappeared Leaving the book.

Starlight Felt woozy after Using up Her Magic in the fight and Fell Unconcious, when she woke up She was at the inn back in the town.

"haah." Starlight woke up Shocking Everyone in the room.

"Starlight You're up good." Sunburst said Checking her Temperature.

"ugh, What Happened?" Starlight Asked.

"Sunburst Carried You out of the temple, you were out for a full day." Trixie said to her.

"Really?" Starlight asked Looking at Trixie.

"Sunburst was Really Worried and stayed with you all day." Trixie Said to Her

"Trixie! You saw all that?" Sunburst asked Blushing.

"Well you Don't Really Sneak in here well, Better Talk This out you two." Trixie said to them while winking at Starlight.

Trixie left The Room and When Sunburst looked back Starlight Was Blushing as well.

"So?" Starlight asked Sunburst.

"So?" Sunburst asked back.

"Wait the Book Where is it?" Starlight asked looking around the room.

"Relax I put it here in your saddle bag." Sunburst said Showing the book in the bag.

"phew." Starlight said Breathing a sigh of Relief.

"Still amazing That you got this book." Sunburst said to her.

"You didn't do any Research on it?" Starlight asked him.

"Nope, I was hoping we do it together." Sunburst answered.

"So, you Stayed with me all day huh?" Starlight asked him

"Yeah?" Sunburst said back at her.

"well you have my thanks." Starlight Answered While Blushing.

Sunburst Blushed as well.

As they were talking Trixie Came in along with The Mane 6 Apparently, they had Heard a Pony was Around here That match the Description Matched Starlight's Description, so they Decided to Investigate.

"What are you Ponies Doing Here?" Starlight asked them.

"Looking for you of course, you went missing for 5 days and Everpony in Ponyville was Worried about you." Twilight Answered.

"Sorry Ponies but I had to Handle this myself." Starlight said Apologizing to them.

"you gave Everypony a Heart attack when you didn't Come home I Searched Around Town and even you're old Village." Rainbow Dash Complained to her

"Woah Calm Down Starlight's Exhausted from Yesterday and She just Woke up go easy on her Rainbow Dash." Sunburst said to Rainbow Dash.

"ughh, fine." Rainbow Dash Said Folding her Hooves.

"Don't worry Darling Rainbow Dash is Just being a Sourpony." Rarity said to Starlight.

"so, I'm Guessing Princess Celestia told you?" Starlight asked them.

"Told us what?" Everypony asked.

"wait you don't know?" Starlight asked back.

"no" Everypony answered.

Starlight got out of bed and Showed Her wings to The Mane 6 and Everyone gaped at this.

"Starlight You're an Alicorn?" Twilight asked Her.

"Well…." Starlight tried to answer

"Where Did you Get it? can I Get it to?" Pinkie Asked While Jumping Around.

And the Rest Asked Many Question that it was Hard Keeping up with them until Applejack Stopped them

"Woah will you ponies Settle Down." Applejack Said to them.

Everypony immediately Stopped Their Questions

"Now Sugar Can You Tell Us What in the hay Happened to you?" Applejack Said to Starlight.

Starlight Explained to the rest what happened 5 Days ago but She left Details about The Book To Them.

"and That's What Happened and Why Were here now." Starlight Concluded

"So, did you Find an answer?" Twilight asked.

"I guess But Not the One to Remove these Wings." Starlight Answered.

"Why Would you Remove Wings it makes You way Cooler." Rainbow Dash said to Her.

"Yeah and With Wings You Can Fly as Well." Pinkie Pie Concluded.

"it does look nice." Fluttershy Said to her Softly.

"alright Everypony Starlight Needs a Rest We Can ask her again Later." Sunburst said to Them.

"Yeah Your Right Come on Girls Let's Leave her be for now." Twilight said Calling Everybody to leave.

"wait Sunburst I need to talk to you and Trixie for a while." Starlight Called to Him.

"okay." Sunburst said as He left to call Trixie.

After a Few minutes Sunburst and Trixie Entered the Room.

"So, what do you want us to talk about." Trixie asked.

"Alright For now let's keep this book Secret." Starlight Said to Them.

"What? Why?" Sunburst asked.

"We don't Know what this book is capable off, ill Report This to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but its best Twilight and the others don't know." Starlight Explained.

They all nodded in agreement and Trixie and Sunburst left the room.

After another Day of Rest, they all Returned Back to Ponyville and a few Days after the Award Ceremony in Twilight's Castle they Were in Canterlot as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had Prepared a Coronation Ceremony for Starlight.

Trixie was Helping Starlight with her Dress for The Ceremony.

"Well this was Surprising." Starlight said to Trixie as She was putting Her Dress on.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"Never thought I'd Become a Princess." Starlight answered.

"So How Do I look?" Starlight asked looking in a mirror.

"You look Beautiful." Trixie answered.

"You Really think so?" Starlight asked back

"Positive." Trixie said Assuring her.

"Thanks Trixie You're the best Friend a Pony could have." Starlight Said back at her.

"You know this could be a good opportunity for you to Dance with Sunburst." Trixie teased at her while Smirking

"W-what?" Starlight said back while Blushing.

"Hey you two Ready?" Sunburst asked knocking on the door.

"yeah Coming." Trixie answered

"you Ready Starlight?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah I guess." Starlight answered.

"Don't Worry I'll Be There With you." Trixie assured her.

Starlight Simply Smiled at her and they opened the door and Sunburst was waiting there.

"Wow Starlight You Look Beautiful in that Dress." Sunburst Complimented.

"T-Thanks Sunburst." Starlight said blushing.

"I'll Leave you ponies alone Take your time." Trixie said Giggling and Headed to The Hall.

"So, have you told The Princesses about the book?" Sunburst asked.

"Yeah They said I can Keep it." Starlight answered.

"Well if you're Still Coming to The Crystal Empire We Can Research It Together?" Sunburst said back to her.

"I'd Like that." Starlight answered.

"You know you look nice in that suit." Starlight said at Sunburst.

"Thanks, Though I Don't Feel like it's my Style." Sunburst said back at Starlight.

"Did Rarity put you up to this?" Starlight asked Him.

"What I…., ugh yes." Sunburst answered.

"Don't Worry Rarity put me up to Wearing this Dress too." Starlight said back at Sunburst.

"Well She Did a Better job with yours than mine." Sunburst said back at her.

They both Laughed For a while Before Suddenly Spike came up to them.

"hey, you two Everypony is Ready and Twilight's in a lot of Pressure to ensure this Coronation Goes well." Spike said to them.

"alright Spike." Starlight Responded.

"Well Let's Get going Shall we?" Sunburst said Offering Starlight His Hoof.

Starlight Merely Giggled and Took His Hoof and They all Headed to The Hall.

They entered the Hall and Everpony was waiting for them they waved to Starlight and Sunburst to Come over.

"Hey Everypony." Sunburst said to them.

"Starlight, Sunburst." Everypony called to them.

"Hey, you Ponies look Great." Starlight Said to them.

"and you look amazing too Darlings." Rarity said to them.

"aww thanks Everypony." Starlight Responded.

"So how are you Feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nervous, Confuse and a bit Tense." Starlight answered.

"Don't worry were here for you." Rainbow Dash said Giving Starlight a Playful Punch.

"Yeah This is Going to be Great." Pinkie said Jumping up and Down.

"oh, I almost Forgot, Thanks for Lending me This Dress Rarity." Starlight said to Rarity.

"Of course, Darling today is a Big Event for you." Rarity Said back at her.

"uhh, has anyone seen Twilight?" Applejack asked no one in particular.

"I Heard She's with The Princesses." Rainbow Dash Answered.

Then the Room Became Quiet as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Entered The room and walked up to the Stage They Gather Everyone's Attention as Celestia is Preparing to Give a Speech.

"Citizens of Equestria We Thank you For Coming Here to Celebrate the Coronation of Starlight Glimmer." Princess Celestia said to Everypony as Twilight called to Starlight to come up to the Stage.

Starlight walked up to the Stage and Everypony Stared in awe at her, but She was Feeling Nervous in front of a lot of Ponies.

"This pony has Become a Princess for Saving Us all From Queen Chrysalis and Setting the Changeling's Free She was also awarded by Becoming an Alicorn." Celestia Continued

Everypony in the Audience Bowed to Starlight including Trixie and Sunburst as Twilight Placed a Crown on Starlight's Head and a cheer goes up around the crowd.

After the Ceremony Everypony Gathered to talk.

"Wow I Was Feeling Really Nervous Before Thanks for all your Support." Starlight Thanked them.

"of Course, Star... I Mean Princess Starlight." Trixie said to Her.

"You Don't Need to be So Formal Trixie you can Just call me Starlight." Starlight assured her.

"oh, good I don't think I can call you Princess Every day without forgetting." Trixie said Breathing a sigh of Relieve.

Everypony Burst into laughter.

"So, were Still doing this?" Starlight Whispered to Sunburst.

"of course, its just a matter of when." Sunburst whispered back.

"what are you two talking about?" Fluttershy asked Softly.

Everypony turned to Fluttershy.

"what oh nothing." Starlight answered.

"oh, okay." Fluttershy said back.

As the Celebration went on they all continued to talk and after the Celebration ended and everyone headed home Before Starlight Headed Back Home She had To Talk to Sunburst.

"hey Sunburst, I wanted to thank you before I head back home." Starlight Said to him.

"No Problem what are Friends for, so I'll see you soon then?" Sunburst said back.

"Wait I want to give you something first." Starlight said Stopping him.

"What is it?" Sunburst said turning around

Sunburst turned around and he found his nose touching Starlight's he saw that She was Blushing Heavily they hold it for a few seconds before they both pulled back.

"Sorry." Starlight Apologized while Blushing.

"no-no it's okay I kind of liked it." Sunburst admitted as well.

"Well I guess ill See you later." Starlight said turning to the train Station.

"Alright ill see you later." Sunburst said turning in the opposite direction.

As Starlight turned she saw the other 6 Waiting in the corner.

"what are you all doing here? and how long have you been here?" Starlight asked them.

"Long Enough." Rainbow dash said to her.

"Darling you didn't tell us you Had a Crush on Sunburst." Rarity said to her as well.

"uhh well." Starlight said thinking of a Response.

"Don't Worry Sugar They're always like that." Applejack said calming her down.

"Let's just go, home, can we?" Starlight said to them.

They all laughed and Enter The train and Headed back to Ponyville Starlight is now a Princess, but She Still don't know What Princess she is but with the help of her Friends She can Manage being a Princess.

The End


End file.
